Red Fox
The size of a small dog, the Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes, Say it: vole-PESS vole-PESS) is the largest member of the genus Vulpes and is well-known for its large bushy tail, which is often tipped with white. The fur is variable in colour, but is usually reddish-brown to flame-red above and white to black below; the lower limbs and the back of the ears are often black. Red foxes can produce 28 different vocalisations. The red fox’s tail is known as a brush, and can be used by the fox as a warm cover in cold weather. The male red fox is referred to as a dog, while the female is known as a vixen. Roles * It played Unikitty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Timon in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Kaa in The North America Book * They played Ariel, Eric and King Triton in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played March Hare in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Ankylosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Stepney in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zeo Ranger V in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played The Genie in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Larry the Cucumber and Petuia Rhubarb in WildlifeTales * They played Woody and Bo Peep in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Mike and Celia Mae in American Animals, Inc Red Fox Subspecies * American Red Fox * European Red Fox * Japanese Red Fox Gallery Red-fox-2a-917-xl.jpg Red Fox.jpg red-fox.jpg Redfox3.jpg FoxRed_HENDRIX.png Fox, Red (Song of the Sea).jpg TFSoW Fox.png Fantasia 2000 Foxes.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg PPG Fox.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) MSB Foxes.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) TGaoBaM Fox.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) Foster's Home Fox.jpg RedFox.jpeg.png Adventure Time Foxes.jpg GF Fox.png Fox_artwork.png PPG Reboot Fox.png WSD Fox.jpg kirby5_187.jpg Virginiaredfox.jpg CrashOfTheTitansFoxRender.png All Creatures Big and Small Foxes.png IMG_4621.PNG IMG_7919.JPG IMG_7922.PNG IMG 8512.JPG IMG 8581.JPG CPatP Fox.png JBVO Fox.png IMG 8429.JPG IMG 1087.JPG IMG 1323.PNG IMG 5928.PNG IMG 6549.PNG Foxandhound 240.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981)|link=tod Fox_Balto_2.png IMG 0424.JPG IMG 0146.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg Red Fox.png|Kemono Friends (2015) MGPaM Fox.png 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-127.jpg narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Fox-hunt-120324437.jpg|Mr. Bean Jumpstart Fox.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Rudy the Fox.png Sly the Fox.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.36 PM.png Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg|Zootopia (2016)|link=Nick Wilde 2018-07-10 (2).png Stanley Red Fox.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Super Map Blowing.png Fox, Red.jpg Stanley Red Fox 2.png Bojack Horseman Fox.png 973C8935-720A-4992-8C4F-CE135CA5BBBC.jpeg UTAUC Fox.png Whiskers.png StandingFox.png Mammals.jpg Zoo Cup Fox.png Globehunters Deadly Canines.png Little Bear Foxes.png Evan Almighty Foxes.png F4.png Star_meets_Red_Fox.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? F.E.E..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg Books Why Are Skunks So Smelly Why Do Giraffes Have Long Necks When Did Whales Begin to Evolve Is A Dolphin A Fish Is A Bat A Bird What Does It Take to Be a Mammal Who are the Recordbreaking Mammals Do Hippos Eat Grasses.jpg EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 3087B53D-86E1-49FF-930B-58521102ADF4.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg DAE42CB6-70A3-4AA4-8502-44C3B8B78F6F.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 96643905-109F-4E8B-AFC4-59768D60740E.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 90565B8B-748A-49B2-80BF-48A4804C971A.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg FC8C9197-3CD9-4BB0-AFFC-21392F209F5D.jpeg 4ADB6146-FB9E-48CB-A4C8-4BFC8FE3CDC9.jpeg 1DC79B38-B43A-4184-91EE-7A2125DD1167.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 301E0AB7-2FF8-452B-96E7-C62865F1D093.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg 3B676CD1-3A04-4932-927B-BA0E2681A00A.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg EC21362E-9467-4DD5-A166-47557D4D19C7.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg See Also * Arctic Fox * Culpeo * Bat-Eared Fox * Grey Fox * Fennec Fox * Swift Fox * Kit Fox * Cape Fox * Ruppell's Fox * Tibetan Fox * Corsac Fox * Pampas Fox * Crab-Eating Fox Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Canids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:The First Snow of Winter Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Fantastic Mr. Fox ACategorynimals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bone Animals